


Deputy knows best

by baloonflies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/pseuds/baloonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles usually sits with sheriff in his office, but when sheriff leaves for crime scene or has visitor or is late, Stiles sits in front of Parish's desk and talks and talks and talks about his best friend and his friends group and most of all he talks about this Derek guy he likes and Parish gets urge to throw up every time phone calls and sheriff has to leave, because that means Stiles and his endless love declarations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy knows best

“I mean he’s not like the most unapproachable person ever, but well, he’s you know a bit hard, okay really hard to approach, but he’s a good guy, I mean if you approach him, he will warm up to you and then save your life time or two. Did I tell you how he saved me from his psychotic uncle, that was the first time, you know he had this nurse - his uncle - who tried to-“

“Yes Stiles, it’s very romantic” deputy Parish interrupts him with a heavy sigh. He’s been listening to sheriff’s kid babble about this older guy he likes for hours, for two weeks. He’s been coming here every day after he got released from hospital. He usually sits with sheriff in his office, but when sheriff leaves for crime scene or has visitor or is late, Stiles sits in front of his desk and talks and talks and talks about his best friend and his friends group and most of all he talks about this Derek guy he likes and Parish gets urge to throw up every time phone calls and sheriff has to leave, because that means Stiles and his endless love declarations

“I know, no, it’s not romantic because he didn’t like me and I didn’t like me then, okay I kind of always liked him because you haven’t seen him, I mean you are handsome too, but he’s like sex god, oh god, he’s like all abs and this rare smiles and you have to see this eyes, you know, he has this long lashes and very thick eyebrows but it suits him, I swear, without eyebrows Derek would be no Derek. And he sometimes he cares about me and when he cares, he really cares and I love this times, you know when you like get all fuzzy and stuffs I get like this when he shows that he cares, like that time in pool when he decided to throw himself in front of ka… um this serial killer guy, who used this paralytic,  he did it to save me and he almost died, god, I get chills every time I remember it” Stiles stop for a moment and reaches for Parish’s mug of coffee, after a week of Stiles stealing his drink, he stopped protesting. He rubs his temples and looks back at his computer screen, thinking if he’ll get anything done before sheriff gets back.

“You know that he fixed my jeep when I was in hospital? he’s like the best person ever, you know, not to count that thing when he loses control and acts like a nut job, when that moments are not pretty but other than that he’s like really, really good person, oh god, I love him so much” Stiles takes a deep breath and hides his face in his hands, Parish can’t help but smile despite himself

“So you love him a lot, huh?” he asks taking his coffee back from Stiles

“Love him?” Stiles jumps suddenly “oh god, did I just say that, oh god that was totally automatic but oh my god, I probably love him, I don’t know it’s been years, like two years, person can fill in love in two years right? probably, of course, don’t tell anyone okay, but I probably most definitely am in love with a nut job” Stiles sighs and drains his coffee, looking deputy in the eyes, with exhausted look “do you wanna watch a movies, I wanna watch a movie, do you have any movies?”

“I’m working, Stiles” deputy reminds him “I can give you ride home and you can watch a movies there, I sure you have lots of movies at home” he suggest because taking 5 minutes to take stiles home is easier that listening to him for hours

“home, no I don’t wanna go home” Stiles says suddenly alarmed “do you know how lonely it get at home?” he says quieter than he has ever said anything before “dad’s working, my best friend is busy, my other friends are busier, I can’t go to Derek, and I don’t want to be home and stay, with.. myself” Parish’s heart breaks a little at that, he imagines Stiles sitting alone at home in front of television or computer, counting minutes until his dad comes home, or his best friend calls, and talking to himself, because, he’s sure Stiles can’t live without talking. He smiles sadly at that and gives Stiles encouraging look.

“Okay” he says "what were you saying about that time when he punched you in hand with affection?”  He asks and settles in his chair to listen another love declaration from Stiles

-

Next day when sheriff arrives in station in the morning, Parish takes advantages of Stiles’ absence and talks to him

“Sir” he knocks on sheriff’s open door

“Deputy, come in” he nods “is anything wrong?”

“I wanted to ask you something” he sits in chair in front of sheriff, sheriff nods again and Parish continues “do you know anyone named Derek?” he carefully asks because Stiles has mentioned that his dad has arrested Derek twice because of him and his best friend. Sheriff’s features shift a little as he leans forward

“Yes” he says “he’s my son’s- friend”

“I was wondering, can I see his file?” Parish asks and tries to hide wicked smile fighting its way on his lips

-

Deputy Parish has always been sneaky, he thinks, and clever, he likes to consider himself pretty clever person, and well turns out there is a way to finally get rid of Stiles

Which actually is a way to help Stiles, because in all honesty, he grew quite fond of his and Stiles office rendezvous and love declarations of his nut job sweetheart, and quite fond of Stiles himself, so that’s why he’s going to help him

When Stiles talked about his a bit older friend Derek, Parish thought-, well he definitely didn’t think about 200 pounds of muscles and stubble and grumpy looks. And when he saw that ‘Derek’ arrive at police station 8 in the morning, protesting that he didn’t have any unpaid parking tickets, deputy to say at lease was shocked. Because that, well that wasn’t what he imagined sheriff’s lanky kid falling in love with, but he didn’t judge and focused on Derek in front of him

“So you are Stiles friend Derek?” he asked and tried not to laugh when Derek’s face got all possessive

-

It was 10 in the morning when sleepy, messy haired Stiles with red eyes and a crumpled shirt appeared in stations door

“Hey, dep- dep, Derek?” he stopped at his track, gaze shifting from Derek to Parish “are you arrested? Did my dad arrest you?” he asked and then turned to deputy “what did he do? Did he kill someone?”

“no” Derek said before, he could “I came here about my _unpaid parking tickets_ and deputy Parish here, told me about you two’s heart to hearts” he smiled slyly and then Parish’s heart broke a bit when he saw Stiles looking at him with look of betrayal all over his face

“I- what?, no, what did he say?” stiles asked weakly “whatever he said he’s lying, he’s avenging me because I’ve been drinking his coffee” he said to Derek then at him “I trusted you, why would you, man, you work for my father, why, why would you do that? You could have said if I was bothering you, I could have bothered agent McCall” he gulped at that, he knew how much Stiles hated McCall “I thought, Derek, I mean, you, I, he, is my father there? Can I get myself arrested? Can I get you arrested? Before you go all feral on me, will they arrest me if a kill Parish? We won’t have to meet again, ever, Can, oh I’m sorry, I just” he was full on panicking now, hands shaking and knees looking wobbly  

Well, he thought Stiles would take it better if his crush would, acknowledge him or like new about his affection, but well that was not what he thought would happen and he definitely, totally needed to fix this before Sheriff found out

“hey” he looked up and saw Derek, slowly stepping closer to Stiles “Stiles” he said quietly “it’s fine, shh” Derek put his hand on back oh Stiles neck and, even from his desk he could Stiles’ face relax “he was just doing you a favor, no need to kill anyone” he put another hand on Stiles’ wrist and guided it to his temple  “see, not feral, not wolfed out” he didn’t exactly understood what that meant but it sounded affectionate and brought smile to Stiles’ face, so I must have been something good “so now, why don’t we take this somewhere else before your dad comes out to see you with former murder suspect and shoots the nut job you like that much in the head?”

“Oh my god” Stiles looked at parish with astonished look “he, oh god, he told you” of course he did, because Stiles was never going to but, he left out the love part, that, well that was only for Stiles to say

“shh, he did a good thing” Derek spoke again “nut job likes you too” he mumbled “so let’s go, before we are all in one piece” Stiles smiled at that and then Parish looked away, because the looks  or touch or whatever they shared there was screaming intimacy and well he didn’t want to be an asshole

-

Next day, he saw how grey Toyota dropped Stiles off at lunch time and got hot coffee and a thank you from sheriff’s lanky kid.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know


End file.
